Playing in the Rain
by EphemeralSakura
Summary: Naruto and Sakura FRIENDSHIP - Post War Verse. Hints of SasuSaku in the end. Naruto has always wanted to play in the rain and catch a cold. Now that his best friend is a medical ninja, he has nothing to worry about.


**A/N:** Okay... Before anyone can say anything ... This fanfic is **NOT** about a romantic relationship between Naruto and Sakura. I love to see them as best friends/ siblings and I love to write stuff like this. So, have that in mind before starting this one... And no hating, please. I hope you enjoy it!

It's never too late to fulfill a childhood wish for the child in our hearts never to grow old.

The rainy days in Konoha seemed to bring as many memories and regrets as drops fell from the skies. Those cold droplets that would stain the roofs and hide some tears, would also turn the streets into a muddy playground for the pure and innocent children of Konoha. Through their big and shiny eyes, they would see a whole different place. They would erase the pain from their hearts and they would turn that half destroyed village, into a giant sand box where they could live and play just like normal children should. It was impressive how their world was completely different from the real one. In that beautiful world created by their young minds, there was no wound that couldn't be cured by a kiss. There was no monster that wouldn't succumb to the light. There was no illness that couldn't be cured by your parents. Maybe that was the kind of world that the Hero of Konoha have always dreamed about.

The Kyuuby container, during the reconstruction of his beloved village, would be always walking around trying to help the villagers. He had spread his shadow clones all over the village so the work would be faster and he could be worthy of his new title as a hero. And he was. Naruto was definitely a man worth of that status, specially after defeating the god that came from the grave. He is the proof of how a real friendship could save a soul from the darkness. He is the living Will of Fire that Konoha's ninjas are so proud of. Naruto is an example to be followed by the next generations, but, even with so many attributes and so much responsibilities, the Yondaime's son was just a boy. Too young to be in a war, yet too old to play in the rain with his friends.

The view of the new generation of Konoha dancing in the rain was always something nostalgic to the blonde. The landscape seemed to change when observed by his sapphire orbs. The unknown childish faces of the ones running around would give place to their friend's younger versions. He could clearly see a boy playing with a puppy. He could listen to a geniu's " how troublesome" complaint. He could even smell the scent of that pinkette's shampoo. It was a floral scent, his favorite, but not every feeling was coming from his past. There was someone by his side during that brief moment of reviving the past. Someone who still smelled like flowers, cherry blossom's ones.

The soon-to-be Hokage took some time to wake up from the trance he had been trapped into, in fact, he would never have noticed that he had been watching those kids for almost one hour if not for his pink haired team mate, who had been calling for his name for some minutes already. He probably wouldn't mind keeping a day dream like that for a longer period, but, when that girl standing by his side called his name, he would always feel a warm sensation inside his heart.

" Naruto... Are you okay? What are you looking at?"

Her voice was cheerful as she waved a hand in front of his eyes. A soft smile was planted on her lips and her soaked hair made a beautiful contrast with her emerald eyes.

" S-Sakura-chan... I-I... I'm going back to work, don't tell granny about this!"

" don't worry, Naruto... I didn't come to ask you anything nor to delivery any message from Tsunade-sama..."

" you didn't?"

" no."

" so why did you come?"

" ... A friend can't see if you're okay and offer you some ramen as an appreciation gift for your hard work?"

The whiskered boy smiled at the mention of the delicious and free food that he was about to get, and, with the company of the pinkette, things couldn't be better for him. His stomach was already trying to communicate even before he nodded his head in acceptance of her offer. A smile appeared on his lips but his eyes suddenly returned to the children when he heard a voice coming from a distance.

" Yuuki-chan! Let's go home! You're gonna catch a cold!"

" but I'm playing with my friends, mama!"

" they can come with you, just get out of the rain, now!"

"Yay! Let's go everyone!"

And, after some seconds, the two members of the powerful team 7 were the only ones left in that place. All the kids had followed the woman where the fun would still go on. That moment was really able to reach that big hearted boy.

Naruto, still watching the kids disappearing in the distance, couldn't help but softening his expression. A scene like that, where the whole gang would go away together, was something that he had never experienced. He was always the one left alone in the playground. He was always the one that the parents would want to keep a distance from. He was always the one left alone in the end, and his eyes held the scars of this past, even if it didn't hurt like before.

Following his gaze, Sakura realized why he had been there for so long. The medic nin also liked to see the hope of Konoha growing up. She liked to see the young smiles growing healthy just like the new leaves in the spring. They were all the future of Konoha, just like they once were. Still, there was too much yet to be done by their generation, specially by the one who would become the Hokage someday. But he had something undone that only his younger self could do.

" you know, Sakura-chan... I've always wanted to do something when I was younger..."

" uh? And what is it, Naruto?"

" it may sound a little stupid but... I've always wanted to play in the rain and get a cold..."

Her emeralds widened. She was sure Naruto never liked to stay in bed- specially during his most hyperactive phase- and she surely knew he hated to take any kind of medicine, so why such sudden and unusual necessity?

" what do you mean, you baka!?... Getting a cold isn't something nice..."

" I know... But I've always wanted to get sick and stay in bed, so someone could take care of me... But there wasn't anyone to do so by that time..."

Her heart ached for a second. How could a child be lonely even in times of need? How could such a young boy understand that there wouldn't be anyone there for him in a moment of weakness? It was just so wrong, still, she felt no pity for him. Pity was the last thing he wanted anyone to feel about him. All he wanted people to feel about him was love, faith and hope. And Sakura felt it. She felt it all and even more.

Looking at those deep blue orbs of his, the pinkette had an idea. A childish and foolish idea, but, still, an idea. She would fix that part of him that he never had. She would turn him into a child once more in order to fulfill such pure wish.

Sakura took a seat in a nearby bench and crossed her legs politely. The soft expression on her face made his eyes widen for a second as he could not comprehend the meaning of such unusually happy and delicate expression prevailing on the rosette's face. Turning her emeralds towards him, she gave him a genuine smile.

" well... Then go on and play in the rain... I will take care of you if you get a cold... Believe me..."

" Sakura-chan..."

A deep blush appeared on his face and tears threatened to fall due to the compassion of his team mate. She, who was always knocking him out and screaming at him, was also the one who had stayed with him during the good and the bad times. She was the only one who could understand why the Uchiha heir was so important. She was the only one who believed in him from the very first time her emeralds watched his determination. He was really grateful for having someone as good as her as his best friend, and, for being someone so important in his life, he needed to share the best moments with her.

Pulling Sakura by the hand, the nine tails' Jinchuriki drove the girl to the uncovered area so she would be sharing the cloudy and drenched sky with him. He started to spin her around and, among the laughs and the rain, he hugged her tight. The smile on his face was just stunning to the girl, making her laugh even more and simply accept his genuine act.

" what are you doing, Naruto?"

" I can't play alone..."

" but if we both get sick, then who will take care of us?"

" don't worry, we can go to Teme's... I'm sure that if you ask him he will let us crash on his couch... At least I'll go to the couch, you'll have a nice and warm bed, don't worry."

"Hn, you baka... It's not like that... I'm sure he will love to have his best friend and his girlfriend sneezing all over his house."

And so they became children once again. Dancing through the life that had always been so rough and forgetting everything for just a moment before any of them could sneeze for the first time.

 _ **The End**_


End file.
